What's Really Important in Life
by spiker1410
Summary: Sometimes it takes something huge to remind you of what's important. OneShot


"Gabriella where is my tie!"

"In the closet with all of your other ties!" I rolled my eyes I heard the door slam and something crash. "What was that?"

I ran upstairs and went into our bedroom to find the lamp lying on the ground shattered. "What the fuck Troy!"

"I didn't do that! And where the fuck is my tie! I have to be at the rink in twenty minutes!"

"Well if you didn't do it, who did?" I went in to the closet and grab the tie that was hanging on the same hanger as all of his other ties, "Here!"

"I don't know," He grabbed the tie out of my hand and walked into the bathroom to put it on.

"You're welcome," I walked in to the bathroom after I heard him yell damn it in frustration, "Let me see it" he gave me the tie and I tied it for him and straightened it for him." There you go."

"How do I look?" he asked as he looked in the mirror not once looking at me.

"You look handsome." Even though he was being an ass right now, and has for the past year, I couldn't deny the fact that he always looked good when he was wearing a suit.

"Thanks. All right I have to go or I am going to be late." He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. "Are you going to be there tonight or no?"

"Yes I will be there but Cameron is going to your parents' house."

"That's fine he doesn't know what is going on anyways so it doesn't matter." He then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and was about to walk out the front door when Cameron ran up to him.

"Daddy!"

"Not know Cameron, daddy's going to be late."

"Can you at least say goodbye to him? You are not going to see him for a week."

"I am not leaving till tomorrow afternoon, I can do it then."

"He is staying with your parents all day tomorrow and knowing you, you aren't even going to make the time to stop to say bye to him tomorrow."

He glared at me, as if what I was saying was a lie, which we both knew was the truth. "Fine." He turned and looked at Cameron and kneeled down so he was eye level with him, "Make sure you behave yourself while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy, I will see you next week okay." And with that he was out the door and Cameron turned to look at me and something that broke my heart and made me laugh at the same time, "It's a good thing we love him, right mama?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Why don't you go grab the toys that you want to bring to your grandparents house okay?"

"Okay mama." Cameron ran off and did what I asked him.

I felt bad for him because he was only three and the only dad he knew was one that was never here. My husband is a professional hockey player for the Boston Bruins. He was drafted number one overall when we were eighteen years old. It's been seven years since the day that changed our lives, but over the last year it was like he suddenly changed. Troy was the most humbled, nicest, caring person that I have ever met. We have been together since we were fourteen years old and got married at twenty. Two years later I had Cameron and we couldn't have been happier.

I walked into the kitchen to make Cameron lunch before I brought him to Troy's parents home before I left for the game tonight. Tonight was game five of the second round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs against the Montreal Canadiens. Tomorrow night the teams fly back to Montreal for game six in three days. A part of me doesn't want to go just to see if Troy would be upset or not. I haven't missed a home game since he started playing hockey.

As I made Cameron a sandwich, I was trying to figure out why Troy had suddenly stopped spending time at home and started acting like an ass. I mean I can't even remember the last time we had sex and we use to have it like two or three times a night. Actually I can't even think the last time he kis…

_CRASH_

I stopped what I was doing and then I heard Cameron start crying. I dropped what I was doing and ran up to his room. I knew by the way that we was crying that was he was hurt, really hurt. I got to his room and Cameron was on the ground screaming now. The first thing I saw was the blood, everywhere.

"Cameron, mommy's here baby." He picked him in my arms and ran to the car grabbing my purse and keys. I put him in his seat and drove as fast as I could with being safe. I grabbed my cell and called Troy.

"Gabriella you know I can't talk righ..."

"Cameron fell and he hit his head and there was blood everywhere and I am on my way to the hospital and I don't know what to do Troy." I was on the verge of tears but I was trying my best to keep it together.

"Hold I need to take this call," he said to someone else, "Gabriella slow down, take a deep breath."

I did what he said and waited for him to continue.

"Where are you going?"

"Melrose-Wakefield."

"Okay I am coming alright, don't hang up stay with me until you get there okay?"

"Troy your game…"

"I don't care about that, okay? Tell me what happened?" I could hear him moving around quickly grabbing things and a door shut.

"IaskedCamerontogo…"

"Gabriella, baby, slow down, it's going to be okay, he is going to be okay. But I need you to tell me what happened okay?"

I took a deep breath and continued, "I asked Cameron to get the toys that he wanted to bring with him to your parents house while I was making him a sandwich in the kitchen for lunch when I heard a crash and then I ran up there and there was blood and he was crying and I just picked him up and got in the car. I don't even know where he is hurt just that he is."

"Okay, baby, it's okay. Just try to stay calm for him okay? I'm on my way I should be there in like thirty or forty minutes okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't hang up okay keep talking to be, how is he doing?"

"He is crying and calling for me, but I can't do anything." I was ready to lose it.

"Gabby, I know you want to cry, but if you start crying you're going to get in a car accident and I could lose both of you so please keep it together until you get to the hospital." The sound of his voice made it sound like he was ready to cry as well.

"I am pulling up now so I have to go."

"I love you Gabriella."

I stopped for a second, "I love you too Troy."

"I am getting there as fast as I can."

We hung up and I grabbed Cameron from the back seat. We walked into the ER and a nurse that was standing at the front desk saw us and ran over and started asking questions. I answered them as best as I could before another nurse came over with a bed and they took Cameron from my arms and laid him down.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"I am right here Cam. They are going to help you." I followed them until the nurse told me I could go any further. "What do you mean I can't go any further? He's my son he needs me."

The nurse grabbed my hands, "Sweetheart, I promise you that seeing him back here is going to hurt more than being out here okay? No mother should have to see their child cry the way he is."

"I can't just sit out here and do nothing."

"He is in so much pain, that even a mom can't take it away."

"But he is scared, I can keep him calm."

"I know that's how you feel, but it will be better if you stay out here."

She went back there and I sat down in the seat and waited for either a doctor or nurse to come out.

I don't know how long I was sitting out there but all I could think about was what Cameron was going through without me being there for him.

"Gabriella!"

I turned around and saw Troy walking towards me quickly. I got up and ran to him.

"Shhh, baby, I am here. It's going to be okay." He kissed the side of my head. "Have they talked to you yet?"

I just nodded my head as I refused to let go of him. He walked us over to the seat that I was sitting in before he came in. "Baby I am going to go talk to the nurse okay? Fill out what ever paper we need to."

I didn't want to let go of him but I knew he would be right back. He went over the desk and talked to her for a second before walking back over to me with a clipboard.

"I am going to fill this out than talk to the lady about the insurance and then we have to wait for them to come out and talk to us okay?"

I once again just nodded. I hadn't cried yet and I knew that if I talked to him I would lose it. He filled out the paper all by himself without asking me anything. He then got up gave the nurse the clipboard and came back to me and kneeled in front of me, "Baby, I have to go talk to the other lady about the insurance. They said it could take awhile, do what to come with me?"

Once again I just nodded. Troy grabbed my hand and we walked over to the lady that took care of the insurance. We were there for what felt like forever before we could go back and sit. When we walked back out there our parents were there waiting for us. I just sat down in the chair while Troy told them what happened. While he was talking the doctor must have came out because Troy kneeled in front of me and said, "Baby, Cameron is surgery right now."

That was it. The flood gates opened. It wasn't because of the way Troy said, it was because my three year old baby was in surgery. For what, I didn't know but that didn't matter.

Troy lifted me up and sat back down with me in his lap. He kissed my head before saying, "he fractured his skull and they need to make sure they take care of the swelling in his brain.

"Oh god," I choked out. I should have been there. If I had gone to his room with him this never would have happened.

"Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. We let him be alone in his room all the time. This could have happened at anytime. It's not your fault." He kissed my head again. "They said he is going to be fine. He is going to have to spend some more time in the hospital to make sure that everything is okay after but other than that he will just have a scar on his head from the stitches, okay?"

I couldn't respond but I knew he knew I heard him because he squeezed me tighter and just held me. It was my mom that spoke next, "do you two want anything to eat?"

"If you could just get us some water maybe? I don't think either one of us could eat if we wanted to." Troy turned his head back to me and whispered in my ear, "Just go to sleep, baby girl, they said it could take awhile.

Troy's POV

Gabriella fell asleep in my arms and I just sat there thinking about my three year old son laying on an operation table with doctors working on his head.

When I got the phone call, my heart stopped. She sounded so scared I just wanted to hold her. Now I am and feel like I am not holding her tight enough. I know she is blaming herself and she thinks that I am blaming her too, but I could never blame her. Accidents happen, that's life, I just wish I was there to help her when it happened. I wished I wasn't such an ass this morning when I left. I wish I haven't been an ass this last year.

I wish I could explain why I have been super stressed out to Gabriella but it would ruin the whole surprise that I have planned for her. We live in a two story three two bedroom duplex. It is getting small for our family and Gabriella always dreamed of having a big house with lots of rooms and a big back yard with a wraparound porch and a four car garage. For the last year I have had people building her her dream house. But it's running behind schedule and I wanted to surprise her this summer so we could move in and settle down before the season. And we always planned on trying for our second kid when Cameron turned three, but because I am an ass we haven't.

I don't really know how long we had been sitting there but the TV that was on the wall started playing the pre-game show and of course the main news was that the first line center wasn't playing.

_Warm-ups have just started_ _here at the TD Garden in Boston and one player that is notably not present is Troy Bolton. Now he was on the ice for morning skate but we have been told that he had to leave due to a family emergency. We will keep you updated with this story as we get the details. And we wish the best to Troy and his family, while keeping them in our thoughts tonight._

The show continued but I tuned it out. I looked at Gabriella and at how beautiful she really was. It always amazes me that I was lucky enough to be able to call her my wife. My favorite thing about Gabriella was that she was my best friend. We did everything together, talked, watched movies, hung out, and played video games. I feel like sometime she knows more about hockey and sports in general than I do. And man when she talks sports it makes her look so sexy. My favorite times with her are sitting on the couch and just watching sports.

The game finally started and it was hard to watch the game that I knew I was should have been playing in but I knew that this was where I was supposed to be. The game was really stressful and we were down 3-2 with 1:30 to go in the third when Gabriella woke up.

"Who is winning?"

I looked down at her because those were the first words besides 'oh god' that she has spoken since I got here. "They are."

"How much time is left?'

"Less than a minute now, goalie pulled, and we are on a power play."

"Any news yet?"

"No not yet."

She just nodded her head and settled into me more. We were both watching the game but not really until the young boy sitting near us jumped and cheered and I actually looked at the TV to see that we scored to tie it up with five seconds left.

"Overtime," Gabriella whispered as she settled further into my arms. I held her a little tighter and we watched the intermission report without talking for a few minutes before Gabriella said something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I said do you wish you were at the game?" she said a little louder but still looking at the game.

"I am right where I need to be, I am right where I am suppose to be, I am right where I want to be." I said automatically looking at her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?"

"I was so scared. I didn't know who else to call."

"You called the right person." I took a deep breath as I kissed her forehead. "I know I have been distant."

"Troy don't, not right now, please. I can only handle one thing at a time."

"No, I need to tell you, or show you, why." I placed her on the seat next to me and grabbed my phone. I opened the photo album and found the pictures before handing the phone to Gabriella.

She looked at me before looking through the pictures. "What are these?" she asked while still looking through the pictures.

"Those are pictures of our house."

She stopped and looked at me again, "What are you talking about? This is not our house."

"Okay than, those are pictures of our future house. The one that I am having built as we speak."

"You're having a house built for us?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah and it was suppose to be done by the end of the season, but there had been set backs and I don't know when it is going to be finished."

"Why?"

"They ordered the wrong…"

Gabriella giggled and wiped away her tears, "No why are you building us a house?"

I grabbed her hands, "We always said that when Cameron turned three we would start trying for another baby. We can't have two kids and live in that small duplex. It's not even big enough for the three of us. I am so sorry that I have been an ass lately, the stress of keeping the house a secret and playing and not seeing you guys as much as I want… I am sorry. I shouldn't have let it made me act like that and I am surprised you never accused me of cheating…"

"I trust you more than anything Troy. I never thought you were cheating. I did want to know what was going on but I know you. I knew that when you were ready to tell me you would. Were you an ass? Yes you were, but you weren't an ass to Cameron."

"I am sorry baby," I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm, I don't remember the last time we actually kissed," she said as I pulled her away.

"I know, I am sorry."

I kissed her again and then she moved to sit back in my lap. She cuddled back into me as the game started back up. The overtime was stressful, with a lot of close calls and a lot of big hits. Before we knew it the doctor came out and walked over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Cameron is out of surgery."

"Did everything go okay?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"Everything went great. We are going to keep him here for at least a week, though, because of his injury."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Of course I'll bring you to his room." We followed the doctor to Cam's room and went in to see him sleeping, "He should wake up soon."

With that the doctor left and me and Gabriella sat down in the seat next to his bed and turned the TV on. It felt like the tension in Gabby's body was a lot less since we entered the room and saw Cameron. It was into the third overtime period when my phone rang, it was my agent.

"I am sorry baby, but I have been ignoring his call all night."

She grabbed my face and gave me a light kiss, "Go ahead."

I gave her another kiss and got up to step out of the room. "Hey Jim."

"What the hell happened Troy?! One minute you're getting dressed for the game the next you're not."

"Cameron fell and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Oh man, I am sorry Troy, is he okay?"

"I am not really sure; he had to go into surgery because he fractured his skull. But the doctor said he should be okay. He has to stay here for at least week."

"The people here are asking me what happened, what do you want me to tell them?"

"Um, just tell them that he fell and had to go to the hospital and we appreciate the support and that we would like privacy during this time."

"Okay, give Gabriella my love and a hug for that little boy of yours okay?"

"Alright I will talk to you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and walked into the room.

"Daddy!"

I looked up and saw Cameron sitting up, "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"I tired. Look!" he pointed at the TV, "Hockey!"

I smiled and went to sit next to him on the bed, "Yeah that's daddy's team."

He looked confused, "but you here not there."

I smiled again, "I know."

He looked even more confused, "why?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Because I got hurted?"

"Well there is that and I missed hanging out with my little man."

He just smiled at me before looking back and watching the game. I looked at Gabriella who looked like she was ready to pass out. I got up and went over to her, "Baby, go to sleep. I'll stay up with him until he falls asleep, alright? You have had a long day." I whispered to while moving the hair out of her face. She just nodded her head. I leaned in and gave her a kiss, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too." She fell asleep pretty quickly.

Me and Cameron sat on the bed and started watching the game again. Well, he was watching the game and I was watching him. He was so happy watching the game and every little thing made him jump with joy.

"Daddy look it's me!"

My head turned towards the TV.

_We are going to take the opportunity to update you on the situation with Troy Bolton. We have more news regarding his reason of not being here. His three year old son fell before the game and had to be brought to the hospital. That is all we were told about the accident but Bolton would like to say that he and his family appreciate all the support and love and that they would like privacy during this difficult time._

"I just said time, not difficult time." I said under my breath.

"Daddy why I on TV?" Cameron asked while looking at me.

"They just want you to know that they want you to get better."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah it is." He turned back to the game and we watched until we scored the winning goal at the end of the fourth overtime. Cameron was so happy; I had to try to keep him from running around. He fell asleep quickly against me and I watched him sleep. Getting that phone call from Gabriella scared the shit out of me. I thought that I was going to lose my son. Knowing that he is going to be okay and that I wasn't going to lose him made me break down. I couldn't stop the tears as I pulled him close to me. All the tears that hadn't fallen all day came pouring out.

"Babe," I looked over and Gabriella was standing up and walking over to the bed. She climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around my head and started kissing all over my face. "He is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

I looked at her and she wiped my tears, "I know we are," I gave her a kiss and we fell asleep with Cameron in between us.

**Hey guys this is just a quick one shot… it might end up being a two shot but I haven't really decided yet. I am working on Chasing Cars right now but I don't know when it is going to be out. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
